


Next to Your Heart Where I Should Be

by geekyziam



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Newt, Boys Kissing, Declarations Of Love, Emotional Sex, First Love, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Making Love, Meant To Be, Nipple Licking, Top Alby, Virgin Newt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 12:22:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4179693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekyziam/pseuds/geekyziam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last night before the gladers go out into the maze to get out for good, Newt tells Alby that he wants to show how much he loves him. Alby doesn't protest but he's a little worried about the reason behind Newt's wanting actions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Next to Your Heart Where I Should Be

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing Nalby and first time writing smut so don't be too hard on me please thanks
> 
> It's been a while since I've read the first book so forgive me if I get a few things wrong.

The Gladers were inside the Homestead for their last night before heading out the next day to the Cliff to escape the maze. Everyone was sleeping, or at least trying to. Newt was with Alby in their own separate room, his head on Alby's chest, Alby's head resting on top of his and their legs tangled together. Newt was extremely nervous about the next day, he didn't have any idea what would happen. He knows that they have the plan of corse, but what about all the other factors that could mess it up. What if the Creator's know what they were doing and sent a whole bunch of Grievers after them? What if the boys who had decided they're staying behind are right? What if someone gets killed on their way to the Griever Hole? And the thought that he couldn't bear but kept running through his mind; what if he gets killed? Or worse, what if Alby gets killed? He wouldn't be able to live with himself.

"What's up babe? I can tell something's on your mind." Alby spoke up.

"I'm just worried about tomorrow is all." mumbled Newt.

"I didn't have complete trust in Thomas at first, but you helped him convince me it's a great plan. Why're you getting cold feet all of a sudden? I'm sure everything's gonna be okay."

Newt sat up and turned toward Alby. "But you don't know that! What if something goes wrong and somebody dies!"

Alby didn't say anything. Newt was right, that a boy's death is a possibility that isn't too unlikely. 

"What if... What if I die?" Newt whispered.

"Don't say that. Please don't say that." Ably sat up and cupped Newt's cheeks. Is that what he's been thinking about the whole night? Alby didn't know what he would do without Newt. Newt was his rock, his best friend, his boyfriend. Alby loves him. 

"Or what if... if y-you die? I wouldn't be able to cope Alby, I wouldn't know how to go about the rest of my life knowing that you wouldn't be in it anymore." Newt was avoiding eye contact as he said it, looking down at his hands, which Alby held now, seeing Newt's line of vision. "I know we've only said it to each other a few times, but I love you Alby." Looking into Alby's brown eyes now, Newt began to smile a little. 

Alby leaned in and pressed his lips to Newt's, his hands traveling down to Newt's waist, softly holding him. Their mouths moved against each other so perfectly, softly and lovingly. Newt's hands went to cup Alby's neck as they pulled away. 

"I love you too." 

The two boys were staring at each other, smiling. 

"Hey Al... since tonight is our last guaranteed night together, I've been thinking.." Newt was blushing and looking at the pillows, embarrassed at what he was about to say. "I thought that we could maybe.. um.. have sex? Or make.. make love or what-whatever." Newt looked back at Alby to see him smiling.

Alby can't believe that he's in love with this little idiot, he chuckled and said, "I'd love to Newt."

Newt's eyes widened at Alby's response, he didn't think he would want to, much less with Newt. "Okay um do-do you... who do you want to start?" Newt was so unsure of how this all started, after all, this is his first time, or at least what he remembers is his first time. He definitely feels like it is.

"You're so cute." Alby said, shaking his head. He leaned in, kissing Newt again and grabbed his sides to bring him closer to him. 

Newt sighed into the kiss, giving Alby a chance to lick into his mouth. Newt groaned as the kiss was getting more heated and a little faster. Alby grabbed Newt's ass and lifted him onto his lap, Newt's hands resting on Alby's shoulders. Alby started to kiss and bite Newt's jawline, leaving marks that Newt will most likely have trouble covering. Alby smirked against Newt's skin as he imagined Newt trying to explain to other boys why his neck and jaw look bruised.

Alby moved down Newt's neck and must've found his sweet spot because Newt was letting out breathy little moans. "Oh god, Alby!" 

Alby reached down and pulled Newt's shirt off, revealing the thin boy's pale chest that he's insecure about. Alby layed Newt down on the bed, so that his head was against the pillows. 

"You look like a shucking angel." Alby commented, causing Newt to blush. 

Alby kissed Newt's cheeks, feeling the warmth from the blush. Alby went down to Newt's middle and placed butterfly kisses all over his chest and torso, mumbling "So beautiful." "I'm so lucky." "Love you so much, Newt." Alby then took Newt's left nipple into his mouth and circled his tongue around it, while he played with the other one with his fingers, Newt moaning obscenely. He switched nipples and took the right one in his mouth, giving it the same amount of attention as he did the other. Alby sat up on his knees, taking his shirt off. "Didn't think you'd like that so much," Alby smirked. 

"Wanna make you feel beautiful, too." Newt pouted. He sat up on his knees so that he was level with Alby and ghosted his fingers across the strong planes of Alby's chest. He left a trail of kisses from the middle of Alby's chest all the way down to wear Alby's pants had stopped him. Newt looked up at Alby with wide eyes, "Can I?" he said gripping the edge of his pants. 

"Shuck yeah." Alby breathed.

Newt pulled down Alby's pants and threw them across the room. Newt could see Alby's half-hard cock through his boxers. He took them off and threw them across the room as well. Newt looked hungry and innocent at the same time and it was driving Alby crazy, only making his cock harder against his stomach. Newt wasn't too sure of what to do, although he had a pretty good idea. He wrapped his hand around the base of Alby's cock and licked a stripe up his length. Alby moaned at that, so Newt gained a little confidence in what he was doing. He wrapped his lips around Alby's tip and sucked a little.

"Fuck!" Alby moaned. 

Newt decided to go down even further, but he heard Alby hiss in pain and stopped and pulled off.

"No teeth, love."

"Sorry."

Newt tried again and tried not to scrape his teeth on Alby's cock. Instead, he hallowed out his cheeks and tried taking all of Alby that he could in his mouth. He bobbed his head slowly and licked around the head. Alby was a moaning mess by now, gripping Newt's hair and giving out "just like that babe." "Dear god." and then, "Newt, baby, I'm not gonna last much longer!"

Newt pulled off and Alby came all over Newt's face and neck. 

"Shit you look so good." Alby said when he saw Newt's swollen pink lips and cum in his eyelashes and everywhere else. 

"Was I good?"

"Shuck yeah! But now it's your turn again." Alby layed Newt down against the pillows once again, but not before he wiped off his face and neck with a towel. 

Alby took Newt's pants and boxers off at once and pressed kisses to his pale thighs. Alby held three of his fingers up to Newt's face. 

"Suck on them babe, they need to be wet otherwise it'll hurt and I don't want you to feel hurt when I do this."

Newt did as he was told, afraid of being hurt while making love. Alby took his fingers out of Newt's mouth and circled one around Newt's hole. 

"Wrap your legs around my waist please, Newt." Newt again did as he was told. 

Newt gasped as Alby placed his finger inside Newt's hole. 

"It might still hurt a little considering this is your first time, but I promise I'm taking care of you, baby." Alby said.

Alby moved his finger around inside Newt for less than probably two minutes when Newt moaned for more. Alby placed another finger in Newt and started scissoring inside him. Newt was once again a moaning mess and soon raising his voice for more. Alby complied and put his third finger in Newt moving in all directions inside him, stretching him out as much as possible. Alby leaned down to Newt's ear and whispered, "I'm gonna take my fingers out now, okay?"

Newt nodded and Alby took out his fingers. Alby grabbed the base of his cock and positioned himself in front of Newt's stretched hole. Alby leaned down again and kissed Newt slowly with open mouths as he pushed inside him, Newt moaning into his mouth.

"Oh god, Alby!" Newt moaned breathily. 

Alby let Newt adjust while he kissed Newt's neck.

After a little bit of Alby being inside him, Newt said, "'M ready."

Alby started slowly trusting into Newt, Newt wrapping his arms around Alby's shoulders.

Ably looked so good from Newt's view. His shoulders and arms so big, being used to help trust into Newt. His eyes full of lust and concentration. He's always so careful with Newt, one of the things Newt loves about him, anywhere they are in the Glade, he always makes sure Newt's comfortable and okay. He's so hot and gorgeous, caring, sweet and adorable. Newt can hardly believe Alby loves him.

"Fuck Newt, you're so warm." Alby started to pick up his pace and trusted faster into Newt.

Newt was moaning so breathily, he looked so blissed out, his hair standing out in different directions, his face completely flushed, his chest all sweaty, it was driving Alby mad. Newt's his, he's Newt's. He can't believe that he fell in love with this beautiful boy and that this boy loves him back. 

"Alby 'm not-not gonna last much longer 'm so... I'm so close."

"I love you so much Newt. Never wanna be without you."

"I love you, too Alby." 

With a few more thrusts, Newt in cumming between their chests and moaning Alby's name like a prayer. Alby continues to thrust throughout Newt's orgasm, and soon cums inside Newt. Alby pulls out and grabs the towel from before and cleans them up. 

They find their boxers and put them back on and return to the bed, tangled up in each other once again. 

"That was amazing." Newt said.

"Yeah."

"I know we can't remember anything from before here, but it felt like that was really my first time. I'm so happy that it was with you, Alby. You mean so much to me."

"You mean a lot to me too, Newt. But when I went through the Changing, I could see me with a girl, who I think was my girlfriend. And we were kissing and I don't wanna get into details but I don't think you were my first. But don't take that as a bad way, I wish you were my first, it just felt like I've done this before, just not with a boy. Not with a gorgeous boy like you, whom I love."

"That's okay, I don't mind, I'm just happy someone knew what they were doing." Newt laughed. 

After a moment of comforting silence, Alby spoke up about what he wanted to ask his lover. "Do you really believe that either one of us could die tomorrow?"

"Yeah, but I don't want it to happen."

"Is... is that the only reason why you wanted to uh... do what we just did? Make love?" Alby asked with a quiet voice. He didn't want to hear the answer he thought Newt would probably give but he needed to know.

"No... well, not entirely. I've been thinking about it for a while now, and you're the only person I've ever loved, or can remembering loving. I wanted to show you somehow how much I truly love you. But then Thomas came and Teresa came and we were busy dealing with them. And when you got stung... I thought my chance might be over. That you'd never be the Alby I fell in love with again. I cried almost every night, knowing that I might not ever even get to hold your hand anymore."

Newt looked up at Alby and both of them had tears threatening to fall out of their eyes. Alby kissed Newt long and lovingly. He rubbed Newt's cheeks when tears started falling. 

"I love you so so much, Newt."

They shared a few more soft kisses and eventually fell asleep in each others arms. 


End file.
